Belonging
by flipstahhz
Summary: [oneshot] After only hanging out with boys, Sora realizes that she's lacking a certain sense of belonging. Set in the transmission period, between zero one and zero two. [soraxmimi friendship]


_**A quick write. I thought I should dedicate a story to Sora since there aren't many stories that are dedicated to her. This story plays after Zero One and before Zero Two. I hope you like it!**_

__

**Belonging **

_by Flipstahhz_

**She was back**. Back from the Digiworld, back to the same dreary school she loved. Or not. Her blue pen twirled between her fingers as she absently glanced at the time, unaware with what the teacher was lecturing about.

She suddenly felt a piece of paper thump behind her head. In an immediate reaction, she turned around to meet a pair of mischievous grins. She openly glared equally at both her friends. One with sleek blond hair, the other with messy brown. Who knew that the troublesome duo would become the best of friends. Before the Digiworld they wanted to slit each other's throats, and now they were buddies…as if they had always been. When they first attended school after the holidays, the other students picked up on the new friendship. It wasn't usual that the two rivals from opposite ends of the schools could be all chummy. Who knew that one summer camp could form such a strong and close group.

Thankfully, the bell rang. The period was over.

She bolted off her seat, not bothering to catch the homework as she slung her bag over her shoulder, fleeing into the female toilets and locking herself into the nearest cubicle. Her stomach was grumbling for lunch, but her motivation in getting changed into her soccer uniform was much more important. She was quite annoyed at the fact how the boys in her school had their own changing rooms connected to the gym, while the girls had nothing but the toilets which were positioned far away from the soccer field.

As soon as she replaced her green checked skirt with shorts, she was about to exit the cubicle when she heard a couple of girls come into the toilets.

She paused, listening to their conversation.

" – and then I dumped him."

" You dumped him?"

" If my ex didn't even no anything about me…not even that my favourite colour was _pink! _Off course I had to dump him! He wasn't even after my personality or anything," a familiar soft voice grumbled. " It's so hard to get a guy that likes you for _you."_

Sora Takenouchi frowned and leaned against the cubicle door, recognizing the voice. She suddenly felt a tang of jealous and loneliness. She had never had her own 'girl' friends. Pretty much, no one to relate to what she was going through. She had no one to talk to about boy, about make-up…even about _clothes!_

If she had told or asked any of her boys about 'fashion' they'd probably stare at her blankly. No one was ready to witness the 'tomboy' of the school to suddenly talk of fashion labels_. The best girl that played sport. The girl that achieved good grades – The girl that didn't belong…the girl that would linger with schoolboys. _

She had always hung out with Taichi and the soccer crew…and now that Yamato had become one of Taichi's best friends, she felt left out. She felt out of place. And she was a fool not to realize that it was Mimi talking to her friends behind the door.

Ever since the adventure Mimi had ignored her and didn't talk to her, returning back to her friends who'd prefer talking about colour nail polish than soccer. Or had it been her that stopped talking to Mimi? Sora frowned. She wished that she shared the same friendship with Mimi as Taichi and Yamato had.

She glanced back at her watch, groaning. If she didn't hurry…she'd be late for soccer practise.

" …tried to make it up to me by -"

Sora pushed the door open, avoiding the other three girls. She turned on the tap, letting the water cascade from it. After applying soap and rinsing her hands and then under the hand dryer, she walked away from the trio trying her best to get out of the toilets.

Before she left, she couldn't help but sneak a glance at the chattering girls. That was then she caught her gaze. Mimi's honey-like eyes looked back at her. Sora flinched, gazing away as she slung her bag over her shoulder, heading towards the exit…walking off.

" Sora…wait!"

The auburn headed girl lashed around to see the bearer of Sincerity standing in front of her. To her relief, her friends hadn't joined her. Sora decided to break the awkward silence, " Yes?"

" Well…uh…I'm going to the mall after school, you want to come? I need to get over my break-up…and it's good to talk to a good friend."

Sora's eyebrow perked up, " What about your other friends?"

" They'll be coming too."

Sora studied her. " Okay."

_She was going to be late for the training…_

" See you soon!" Mimi called after her as she dashed out of the toilets into the streaming hallway of people.

As she ran she couldn't fight the twinkling beam on her face. She had rekindled a new friendship. In some peculiar way she finally felt like there was something she finally belonged to…


End file.
